Craftsman such as woodworkers find it useful to mark a work-piece, such as a length of wood, at a regular distance from an edge of the wood. Existing marking gauges are inaccurate, imprecise and cumbersome. To promote the state of the art, craftsman desire an apparatus to precisely and accurately mark a work-piece.